Royalty
by flying-in-love
Summary: It's the 17th century, and arranged marriages are commonplace. When the kingdoms of England and Mexico are joined, Prince Ferbian and Princess Isabella have to tie the proverbial knot. Will they find love with each other, or will their hearts always belong to someone else? Ferbella AU. *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first PnF fanfiction! Tell me if it's worth continuing. Constructive criticism is loved, flames are not. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**-Storm**

ISABELLA

"You're betrothed, my darling Isabella!" My mother beamed at me as she stepped into my bedchamber. It was much too early for life-changing surprises, especially on a Saturday, which was my only day of no lessons.

"Urgghhh" was my reply from my comfortable bed as i threw my arm over my face to block sunlight. My mother knew me too well; the only way to get me out of bed was to open the curtains.

I knew this day would come; it was only a matter of time. At 18, I'm a bit old to still be single. Especially since I'm the princess of Mexico.

Grumbling, I finally stood up. I muttered, "Do I really have to be married?" as I threw on a dress and stockings.

Mami's enthusiasm could not be dimmed so easily. "Come on, Izzy. He's a great leader, and may I say handsome? I'm sure you'll love him!"

No, I won't, I said internally, as I placed a bow in my frizzy hair. I'm already in love. Phineas, although only a merchant, acted as noble as a prince. There would be no other for me. But that was against the rules of royalty, thus, our meetings remained secret. So I only said, "Sure, Mother," to get Vivian out of my hair. My attempt failed.

"Look, I'm aware that you don't like the sound of it, but the kingdom is poor. If we merge with England, then everyone will benefit! I know you wanted to marry for love, but sometimes it's just not possible," she said, growing somber.

I only sighed in response, flopping back onto the bed in defeat. "Can I at least meet this Prince... Whateverhisnameis before the wedding?"

"It's Ferbian. Of course! That's what the rehearsal dinner is for, mija!" Mami, cheerful again, waltzed out of my bedchamber.

"I hope you're joking!" I called after her. As an afterthought, I asked, "When is this wedding?"

"Next week!" came the exclamation from the hall.

Thanks for the early warning, I thought grimly. This week was bound to be hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter! PLEASE review, I can't even say how much they rock! I will send you virtual cookies if you do! :) By the way, the name Ferbian was Lily-Belle's idea, and I took it from her Ferbella fanfic called Enough. I highly recommend it! Also, the cover came from Deviantart. Anyway, this chapter is a bit angsty. Just warning y'all.**

FERB

1 MONTH EARLIER

I was galloping as fast as I could toward the Doofenshmirtz castle. "Keep going, Silver!" I begged my horse to keep up his desperate pace. This morning I received a letter from Vanessa, my bride-to-be, that something terrible had happened. She had said that there was no time to write more.

We rounded a bend and I found myself staring at the gigantic fortress. Not wasting any time, I urged Silver towards the drawbridge. Thankfully, it was already lowered.

Once I entered the huge, dark castle, I handed my horse off to a startled servant. "Prince Ferbian, what is the matter?" he exclaimed. I didn't bother to answer.

I ran towards Vanessa's bedchamber. Before I could reach it, a nobleman stopped me. "The princess and her family are in the Queen's quarters." He seemed terribly sad.

"Is she okay? What's wrong?" I questioned frantically.

"Yes, the princess is fine. Unfortunately, her mother is deathly ill. It's a terrible, terrible tragedy," he said. "The royal doctor is doing all he can, but he's not certain that she will make it." And with that, he walked away, shaking his head.

Now at least I could stop worrying about Vanessa, but I still needed to see how she was doing. I strode towards the Queen's room and opened the door. Vanessa and the King were gathered around the bed, along with the doctor.

"Vanessa, darling, are you okay?" I asked, very concerned. She looked up at me through tear stained eyes. I stepped over to her side, wrapping her in a hug.

"I'm- I'm all right, but Mom..." She got out, before dissolving in tears again.

"It'll be okay, Vanessa." I prayed that Charlene would recover. She had always been so kind to me, ever since Vanessa and I were promised to each other. We had grown up together, almost like siblings, and had always been really close. Somewhere along the line we fell in love. Seeing Vanessa so devastated absolutely killed me.

"She's always been so strong, and now she's on her deathbed. H-how did this happen?" She whispered, laying her head on my shoulder.

"I don't know," I whispered back, stroking her dark hair.

The King finally turned away from his beloved wife to acknowledge me. "Ferbian, I'm glad you are here in our time of need. Thank you," Heinz said tiredly. There were dark circles beneath his eyes.

"Anything for you and your family, Your Majesty," I replied, gently releasing Vanessa to bow to the King. I put my arm around her shoulder and turned to the Queen. She was very pale and could not stop coughing. "Is there anything we can do to help her, Doctor?" I asked.

"No, I'm not sure what is wrong with her. There's nothing I can do for her," he said worriedly, applying a wet rag to her feverish forehead. Now she was mumbling incoherently, seemingly stirring a bit.

"Mom, are you awake?" Vanessa darted to the bedside. "Can you hear me? Mom!"

"Yes... Vanessa?" Charlene uttered weakly.

"Mom, it's me! Don't go, please! What could I do without you? You'll get better, right? I-I love you, Mom. Don't die! Vanessa cried as she sat on the edge of the bed. Holding her hand, begging her mother to recover, I realized just how much my fiancé loved her mother. Much, much more than she let on.

King Heinz sat on the other side of the bed, eyes closed. I only stood there, feeling like they needed to have this moment.

"Charlene,I know I wasn't always the best husband to you," the king began, "but I just want you to know that I always loved you, even if I couldn't show it," he finished, finally letting the tears escape. "I would do anything to change."

"I... love you... both," the Queen gasped out. She coughed again, and blood dribbled from her mouth. With one last ragged breath, she was gone.

Vanessa whimpered, collapsing next to her mother. I went to comfort her, but to my confusion, she pushed me away! What the heck?

"Stay away from me! I... need some time," she muttered brokenly. Her ever-bright eyes were dull and empty. "Just stay out of it! This isn't your family!" This time she yelled the words, tears still pouring down.

"Okay, if that's what you want, I'll leave," I exclaimed, trying not to be hurt. She was bereaved, after all. "Send me a letter when you want me back!" With that I stormed out. The king didn't even notice, he was too grief-stricken. The doctor opened the door for me, seemingly apologetic about Vanessa's behavior. I passed through the doorframe without looking back.

I took my horse back from the servant, who'd had to hold Silver for over an hour. "Sorry about that," I said, tipping him.

I mounted quickly, and galloped away. Far away from the German kingdom, and toward my home. I couldn't stop thinking about Vanessa and how she had snapped at me. I was worried about her. My plan was to wait for her to write to me, then I would come back. I never could've imagined what happened next.

**A/N: Are you all thoroughly confused yet? Good! *evil laugh* Is Ferb marrying Vanessa ****_and_**** Isabella? What's going to happen next? Why am I asking you all these questions? Don't worry, everything will be cleared up... eventually. As always, R&amp;R!**

**-Storm**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys, here's a brand-new chapter! I changed the date of the wedding, it's a month away now instead of a week. The timing wasn't working out the way I had it. I'm also upping the rating to a T for events that happen later on in the story. Anyway, I've had a bit of free time lately, and that's why updates have pretty much been daily. Hopefully I'll still be able to update quickly, but it will probably be every 2 or 3 days. Also, I want to thank my two followers, TheNargana and LadyJeda25reader! It means a lot that you like my work. And to my 2 reviewers, Treemist1022 and LadyJeda25reader! Thanks for taking the time to do so! I'm making a batch of virtual cookies for you right now :) With no further ado, here's chapter 3!

PHINEAS

PRESENT TIME

I swept the stone floor of the Flynn furniture store, waiting for customers to arrive. Business was pretty slow right now, but we were making it.

We live in a small apartment above our shop. It's just the two of us here; my father left on business to Germany. He sends letters, and some money to help us out. I had an older sister, Candace, who died of the plague when I was only two. I don't remember her, and Mom doesn't talk about her much.

Linda and I have to take care of everything: getting the wood, staining it, then making a dresser or table out of it. It's quite labor-intensive, and Mom is getting older, so I try to do as much as I can to make it easier for her. At the moment, she was still asleep upstairs.

Finishing my task, I put the broom aside. I began dusting some of the furniture. The shop's door opened suddenly. I started as a young boy dressed in royal clothing sprinted in. Panting, he stepped up to me.

"Are... you Phineas... Flynn?" he finally got out between breaths.

"Yes, yes I am. Who are you?"

"A messenger of the Princess. I was told to give this letter to a man named Phineas Flynn who lives near the square," he answered, regaining his breath.

"Okay, thank you." I accepted the letter. The servant boy ran back out the door as I stared at the mysterious paper. My first thought: what's wrong? Isabella never sent letters, she always preferred meeting face to face, albeit secretly. Breaking the wax seal, I saw it was written hurriedly. There were also blurred spots that I assumed were from tears. Growing more and more apprehensive, I took a deep, calming breath and began reading.

Dear Phineas,

It pains me greatly to have to tell you this, but I am betrothed to the Prince of England. My mother put the plan in motion. The kingdom is poor, she told me this was the only way to get money. Apparently he was already promised to another, but there was an accident of some sort and it didn't happen. I just wanted to set the record straight before I must go: I love you, and always will. There will never be another who holds my heart. I must set sail for England by sunset. The wedding is a month from today. I'm so sorry, my darling Phineas. Please forgive me.

Yours, and only yours,

Isabella

By the end, I was completely horrified. Where did this come from? Isabella had no idea either, it seemed. I loved her way too much to let her go like this. But what could I do? I couldn't exactly pay for passage to England; the fare was very expensive and we could barely afford to feed ourselves. Perhaps I could... No, I wouldn't be able to sneak aboard the ship with Isabella. There would be way too many guards around. Could I build a ship? It would take way too long, though. Maybe a smaller vessel would work... That's it!

I grabbed some parchment and began drawing my design. I would have to work very quickly to build this, but with the help of my soon-to-be-made sailboat, I could make it to England before the wedding. I had to at least try to stop this unhappy marriage somehow. There was no time to send a letter back to Isabella, but I knew she would be overjoyed to see me in England.

I raced up the stairs, thrilled to tell someone, anyone, about my new invention. "Mom, I know what I'm going to do today!"

A/N: Now that you know Ferb is no longer marrying Vanessa, are you curious as to why? You'll find out in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: New chapter! Before I start, I just want to tell you all how grateful I am for all the support this story is getting! To my new reviewer and follower, . .x, thank you. I'm glad you like it! Now, on with the chapter!

FERB

3 WEEKS EARLIER

I paced the floor of my room in the castle. Why hadn't Vanessa sent me a letter yet? It was unusual for her to wait so long to write to me, even after a fight. My father, King Lawrence, passed through in the hallway as I pondered this. Poking his head in the doorway, he asked, "Are you trying to wear a hole in the floor?" My father had an eclectic sense of humor that I've never really understood, so I simply answered, "No, I'm just worried about Vanessa. We had a bit of an argument. last week."

"Ah, a lovers' spat. Your mother and I had quite a bit of those, all in good fun, of course. But that was obviously before she... left." His face, cheery at first, had grown somber by the end of his statement.

"Dad, you know it's not your fault that she left. She always was a free-spirit. Besides, we can handle things on our own, right?" I hated to see that my father thought he wasn't good enough for my mom. He was a great person and an amazing ruler. It had nothing to do with my dad.

"Of course, of course," he muttered absently. I could tell he was thinking of her, the Queen of England, who had left when I was only seven years old. She tucked me in one night, and then she wasn't there in the morning. I was so hurt by her leaving that I would barely speak to anyone for 3 years.

"Well, I must be off, there is a meeting of Parliament starting soon. I trust I'll see you at dinner?" My father's voice jolted me out of my reverie, and into my current worry.

"No, I think I'll ride over to the Doofenshmirtz castle to see how Vanessa's handling things without her mom. I'll be back soon after nightfall." (A/N: This is not at all geographically accurate. Just saying.)

"Okay, that's fine." My father strolled out of my bedchamber. I grabbed a few things to take with me and ran to the stable. Silver was waiting for me.

-this is a line-

After a few hours of solid galloping, the castle loomed ahead of me. Something wasn't right, I could tell numerous gardeners and other laborers who were normally at work around the grounds were nowhere to be found. Actually, no one was there at all. Nothing moved. The huge German castle cast a shadow on everything around it, making it look like night. Silver was acting skittish, so I dismounted and walked on foot to the moat. To my dismay, the drawbridge was raised.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I called. There was no sound. Silver whinnied, unnerved by the absolute silence. "Hello?"

The drawbridge creaked. Someone was lowering it, but I couldn't tell who it was.

It was completely down now, but all I could see was a silhouette. "Who are you? Come out at once!"

A few moments passed. Finally, finally, the person stepped into the light. "King Doofenshmirtz? Where is everyone?" To say I was intrigued was putting it mildly.

"They're gone." Heinz mumbled, staring at the ground. "They've all left."

"Why did they? Why leave?" I questioned the king.

"I got rid of them. In my grief over Charlene, I may have been a tad... explosive. I yelled at everyone, did some abusive things. Vanessa left in tears, and everyone else followed soon after. Do you know what she called me? She called me evil!" the king spit out. He looked like a mad old beggar instead of a mighty king. "It's only me left. So much for my kingdom. What good is a king without any subjects?" By this point the king was pacing along the edge of the moat and looking a bit maniacal. I felt the need to talk him off the ledge, figuratively and literally.

"Your Majesty, everything will be okay. I'm sure your people will come back once they see you're acting normally again," I tried to reason with Heinz. It didn't work.

"But they won't come back, Ferbian," he sneered at me. Once again, I wondered, "Why?"

"Because I killed them."

A/N: I know I said I wouldn't end in a cliffhanger, and I'm really sorry, but this was the best place to end it. I also said only one other person would die, which obviously didn't happen. I've changed my mind so many times about where to go with this story. I'm really sorry I cliffhung (not a word, oops) you /killed people off. This chapter was also really angsty, but I promise it will get better! You're also probably wondering why I'm going so in-depth on this backstory thing, but it's necessary to explain Ferb's character/motives. R&amp;R please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's a new chapter! I was a little disappointed that I only got 1 review last chapter, though. I know you're out there, there's over 150 reads for this story! It only takes a second to review, please do it! Also, I put together a list of PnF fanfics that I liked. It's called Recommended Reads, so check it out! I'm planning to do it for some other fandoms, too. Sorry this A/N was so long, and enjoy the latest installment of Royalty!**

FERB

CONTINUED FROM LAST CHAPTER

I gaped at the man who had once been like a father to me. "Are you CRAZY!? What in God's name would possess you to do something like that?!"

He only cackled in response. The king was creeping steadily in my direction, and it suddenly occurred to me that a serial killer was advancing toward me. I inched backwards with Silver in tow, afraid that any sudden move would make him attack.

"And what about Vanessa? Did you kill her too?" Each thud of my heart felt like a drumbeat. Time slowed to a halt. What was life if she couldn't be with me? I needed her to be myself. What did I do to deserve this?

"Yep," he said. Waving a dismissive hand, he continued, "I never liked her much anyway. The whole Goth thing, and all..."

No.

This was not happening.

My best friend, my lover... gone. I couldn't take it in. I stopped moving backwards along the drawbridge. Heinz was drawing ever closer, trying to corner me against the wall, so I exclaimed, "You're a monster! You killed your own daughter in cold blood! Why, exactly, did you feel the need to murder innocent people, whom you already controlled?" It was best to keep him talking, so he would be too distracted to come after me.

"Because I'm evil, stupid. Try to keep up. Anyway, there was no need for them. My plan the whole time was to take over the Tri-Kingdom Area, and I didn't think the people here would exactly agree with my... er, persuasive techniques." He was eerily calm as he talked about the motive behind the deaths he had caused. It was then that I realized he had completely lost any semblance of sanity. That meant I needed to get out of this mess.

"I can't even believe this," I muttered. I couldn't begin to process anything. Not Vanessa's death, and certainly not this genocide. Jumping onto Silver's back, I ran. Away from a madman, but more importantly, away from a dream that would never come to pass.

"She's gone, Ferbian." Like I didn't know, and hot tears weren't dripping down my face. Running after me, he shouted,"You're next... You know too much."

Great, a madman is trying to kill me, I thought with equal amounts of sarcasm and sheer terror. I had to get the heck out of Crazytown, and just in time. Arrows pounded into the trees behind me, nearly hitting me and Silver.

Where did he get a bow!?

ISABELLA

3 WEEKS LATER

I was packing my many suitcases with everything I needed in England. It was difficult, though, because my vision was blurred by unshed tears. I had to hurry to be on my way by sunset, so I threw only the most important things into my traveling box. Like my old teddy bear from when I was a child, and a necklace that Phineas made for me.

The simple pendant consisted of a simple black stone that glittered in the light. It wasn't very valuable, but it was irreplaceable to me, because it was from Phineas. Thinking of him made me finally break down. I sat down on the bed and held Mr. Honey tight, cursing a world where the good of the kingdom came before true love.

PHINEAS

SAME TIME

The sailboat was finished, and all that was left was to test it out. It was already mid-afternoon by the time I pushed it away from the harbor and into the Gulf of Mexico. Onto the small deck I jumped, grabbing the sail and steering the vessel in a small circle. This was amazing! I laughed with delight, despite the crazy circumstances. The wind was at my back, and saltwater splashed in my face. It was exhilarating to be in such a small boat that moved nearly as fast as a ship. I straightened it out and put on a bit more speed, coasting along the shoreline.

I only wished Isabella could be with me, black hair whipping in the breeze. I could see her bright eyes, her entrancing smile, in my mind's eye. God, I loved her so much. I simply had to stop this wedding somehow. There was no plan, but I was always great at winging it. My hopeful optimism never dimmed, no matter the situation. I could do this, and I could rescue Isabella from a loveless marriage.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please R&amp;R, and remember that reviews = faster updates!**

**Luv,**

**Storm**


End file.
